Loss
by HerHiddenSecret
Summary: He closed his eyes. Listening to the sky cry. It seemed even the world was mourning, mourning for the unfairness of such a pure life being lost so cruelly. For the death of a young boy. For the death of a friend. For the death of a little brother.


**Hey! ^-^ So I know I should be working on my other stories, but to be truthful. O.O I couldn't help myself. This literally took me around 20 minutes to write. And only because I am feeling depressed right now. **

**Why? Ill tell you why! Because I just watching _A Monster in Paris_ and I cried my eyes out T-T. So this was born. Just a simple little one shot my mind gave birth to. Isn't she beautiful?!**

* * *

"No!" Tears streaked down his face, his tanned hands reaching out towards the only person who had ever seen him. Actually _seen_ him. Not as a way to get money. Not as a way to gain power. Not as the fucking prince of the kingdom. Just as E. Aster Bunnymund.

"No! You can't do this!" The arms holding him back were strong, far stronger than he was. Everything was going in slow motion.

The crowd watching on, grim and miserable. The raindrops falling slowly, splashing against cobblestone, in audible to most. But he could hear them, he could hear them loud and clear. Splashes of water. Or was it his tears? Was it the rain drops? Or was it the children silently crying? The sky was crying, crying for the lone figure being marched through the courtyard.

Guards. Guards everywhere. Keeping the citizens back, making sure the figure couldn't escape, keeping him away. Keeping him from reaching out and saving the lone figure.

His parents. The King and Queen, they were standing nearby, refusing to glance at their son. The rain began falling harder, mixing with his anguished cries.

No! It wasn't fair! Why? Why did this have to happen?

He struggled valiantly, though it was to no use. He couldn't get away. He couldn't run to the figure, the figure he saw as his best friend. His best friend. His best friend who was being lead by gruff soldiers to the stage in the middle of everything.

Heavy footsteps echoed faintly as he watched, screaming until his throat began to bleed. He was begging. Begging, pleading, screaming, crying. Anything. He would do anything for his best friend. The boy he saw as a brother.

His little brother who was now standing on a box. His little brother who kept his chin up, staring defiantly in front of him. Brave until the end. But it wasn't the end. At least it shouldn't be. This shouldn't be the end. They're ere like brothers! They were supposed to be out in the forest! Running around like it was normal. Like he wasn't the Prince and he wasn't an orphan. The children of the kingdom would join them and they'd all happily play hide and seek.

But that wasn't happening. And, as much as he denied it, it probably wouldn't ever happen again.

He realized this. Somewhere inside him he knew this was the end. The end of something beautiful. Something that had caused tears and happiness and a sense of freedom he had never felt before.

And it all flashed before his eyes. He saw when he first met his little brother. A little orphan boy, nothing more than a thief living on the streets. The little boy had managed to catch his attention. Because the boy smiled. The boy smiled liked something Aster had never seen before. Wide and happy and free. Even when he looked practically starved, he smiled. The little boy played and laughed with the children of the kingdom.

He was a good guy. Aster saw this when he would give the hungry children his food, even if he himself was starving. He saw this when he risked his life to save children who had gotten lost or wandered off, even if the parents accused him of taking the children away in the first place.

He saw how the little boy grew up, grew up with Aster sneaking him food from the palace. How they would play in secret, Aster sneaking out to play with the orphan boy.

He saw when he first realized the boy didn't like physical touch.

He saw when he first realized the little orphan would get beat, for stealing to live.

He saw when the boy would sport new bruises, only to brush them off as nothing.

He saw when the not so little boy first called him brother.

Aster saw all this as a rope was placed around the boy's pale neck, his icy blue gaze never wavering as he stared at the horizon, the sun just beginning to set.

And then, then his icy blue eyes looked up, looked up to meet Aster's panicked green eyes. And what did he do? He smiled sadly, eyes watering as he mouthed his final words.

As the rope tightened around a pale neck, pale lips moved slowly.

_Goodbye... My older brother_

And Aster. Aster stopped screaming. He stopped begging, pleading, screaming, and crying. He just stopped. His green eyes glued on the skinny body, suspended by a rope around the neck.

He felt the world grow silent, the rain now pouring hard. The moon just peaking over the horizon.

He fell limp against the grip of the guards. Not noticing how the children sobbed loudly. Not noticing how the guards tore their eyes away from him as he kneeled on the ground, staring hopelessly at the lifeless body mere meters away from him.

And it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair how such and unselfish boy had to leave. It wasn't fair how a kind, orphan boy had to die. Die for crimes he didn't commit. Die for nothing other than false pretenses.

He closed his eyes. Listening to the sky cry. It seemed even the world was mourning, mourning for the unfairness of such a pure life being lost so cruelly. For the death of a young boy. For the death of a friend. For the death of a little brother.

* * *

**X.X So definitely not my best work, but it was rushed so I have an excuse. :P Nyeeeh. I just needed to post something.**

**So did I make anyone cry? -.- I ended up tearing up slightly, but then again I'm feeling emotional cuz of the movie I watched Y-Y. Nyeeeeeh.**

**_HerHiddenSecret~~~_**


End file.
